Chapter 124
筋肉チビ |romaji= Yankī Senpai Bāsasu Kin'niku Chibi |viz= Mister Delinquent vs. Muscle Runt |issue= 41, 2017 |arc= Arc 8 |volume= 14 |episode= Episode 79 |characters= #Sol Marron #Mimosa Vermillion #"Xerx" #Kirsch Vermillion #Asta #Magna Swing #Augustus Kira Clover XIII #Julius Novachrono #Charlotte Roselei (in vision) #Luck Voltia }} 筋肉チビ|Yankī Senpai Bāsasu Kin'niku Chibi}} is the 124th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Mimosa confronts Sol and uses her Magic Cannon Flower to blast off the arm of Sol's golem. Sol compliments Mimosa, but uses the blast off arm to restrain Mimosa with her Dirt Clod Seal spell. Sol tells Mimosa that she is not into hurting women, so she is going to leave Mimosa restrained their. While heading to another location Sol wonders about Magna and how far he will go. Back at the cave, the rogue taunts Kirsch about how he was over-relied on his magic even through he had fallen into their trap, which Asta comments about how the rogue doesn't have any mercy for unconscious opponents. Asta then compliments the rogue for thinking up a plan to dig a pitfall trap with his sword, which the rogue responds by saying that he was surprised that Asta wasn't even tired after digging the trap while also wondering how much stamina Asta has. The rogue then decides to set some more trap around the entrance since Kirsch is still powerful. Asta is amazed after witnessing the rogue set some traps but then says that the rogue is overdoing it when he decides to bury Kirsch alive. After hearing the cave in, Magna comes running over with an enhancement spell Base Run Gamble. After notices Asta, Magna stops and comments about how Asta is in his certain victory zone. Magna also says that this will be his revenge for the baptism ritual and throws a fireball, which Asta is ready for it. As Asta thinks about how he will be able to hit the ball and goes for the swing, the fireball suddenly vanishes. As the fireball manages to hit Asta's crystal, Asta is shocked and wonders what happened. Magna explains how its his new spell Extreme Killing Vanishing Magic Ball and how it works. As Asta thinks about how that is one crazy spell, Augustus comments about how dare Magna surprised him while Julius is amazing by it. Asta wonders what to do, when the rogue tells Asta to hold off Magna for 5 minutes which Asta agrees too. While unconscious Kirsch remembers when saw a child steal and what he told Mimosa at that time. Suddenly Kirsch wakes up after Sol slaps him multiple times. Kirsch asks Sol what she had done to him's face, which Sol responds that his face as already messed up before she slapped him. Sol then asks about what happened to all of Kirsch gusto from the last match, which Kirsch simple says that he can't believe that Sol is a commoner too. Sol says that this is not a time for that since the magic emperor said that they should overcome their social differences and fight. Sol also says that she didn't want to help a man in the first place but this is for Charlotte since she is the one that her the hope to live. Sol then asks Kirsch if there is anything worth setting aside his own selfishness to fight for. Elsewhere, Asta thinks about how it is difficult to defend against Magna's attacks. Magna thinks about how he can't fight that same way as royalty and how this spell works perfectly for him. Asta suddenly manages to block one of Magna spells, which surprises Magna. Asta then tells Magna to give him all that he has, which Magna starts to fire more fireballs. Magna thinks about how his spells are barely making it through which Asta thinks about how Magna is incredible and that his crystal will be destroyed. Luck comments about how cool the fight is and that he can't wait for his turn. Magna thinks about how amazing Asta is, and how its because of Asta that they are stronger. Magna comments about how the finals will be him against Luck and throws more fireballs. Kirsch suddenly appears, which Asta comments about how Kirsch has recovered. Suddenly the rogue finishes his spell and comments that it is done. Fights *Team B vs. Team C Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation fr:Chapitre 124